The Adventures of the FellowshipPart 3
by Dino-Scribe
Summary: THe third part of the Adventures of the Fellowship.


This is The Adventures of the Fellowship-Part 3-The Golden Hall, Isengard, and The Dead Marshes. Hope you like it.  
  
Our story continues In Fangorn Forest. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had now entered the forest. Gimli had found a leaf with black blood on it. He rubbed his fingers on the leaf and tasted the blood. "Eugh! Orc Blood!"  
  
"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said, looking down at a huge footprint.  
  
"Oh! The air is so close in here!" Gimli said.  
  
"This forest is old..very old..its full of memory..and anger," Legolas said.  
  
Suddenly, there were groans and rumbles from the trees. Surprised and scared, Gimli grabbed his axe and wielded it instinctively.  
  
"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Huh?" Gimli replied.  
  
"Lower your axe," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh!" Gimli set his axe down.  
  
Legolas walked past Aragorn and said, in Elvish, "Aragorn, nad no ennas!"  
  
Aragorn walked up to Legolas. "Man ennich?" he asked in Elvish.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied.  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered. Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and slightly unsheathed it. Gimli tightened his grip on his throwing axe. Legolas brushed the feathers on the arrow in his bow and put his fingers on the string. "We must be quick," Aragorn said.  
  
The three turned around. Aragorn unsheathed his sword. Gimli threw his axe at the White Wizard. The White Wizard deflected it. Legolas shot his arrow at the White Wizard. The White Wizard deflected that as well. Aragorn dropped his sword, which was now glowing red like a fire.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits?" The White Wizard asked. His face could not be seen because it was shrouded in light.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday," the White Wizard replied. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!" he demanded. The light dimmed, and Gandalf's face shown clearly. "It cannot be," Aragorn said. "You fell."  
  
"Through fire, and water," Gandalf replied. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until, at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age on the earth. But that was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes, that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
  
"Gandalf," Gimli said.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."  
  
The four began to leave the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf said. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras at all speed."  
  
Outside the forest, Hasufel and Arod stood, waiting for their riders. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli got to their horses. Gandalf got in front of them and began to whistle. The whistle echoed over the plains. Suddenly, a whinnying is heard, and a white horse came galloping over the fields.  
  
"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said.  
  
The horse galloped over in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax," Gandalf said. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."  
  
The three rode over the plains of Rohan, towards Edoras.  
  
* * *  
  
"My home is in the forest, near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and safe is where I'll keep you," Treebeard said to Merry and Pippin, who were sitting on his shoulders. "The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. They will try to harm you if they can. There are too few of us. Too few of us Ents left to manage them." * * *  
  
Two days before, Gollum lead Frodo and Sam to the edge of Emyn Muil. "See? See? We've led you out," he said. "Hurry Hobbitses, hurry. Very lucky we find you." Frodo walked past Gollum. Sam walked up to Gollum. "Nice Hobbit," Gollum said. He quickly walked away from Sam. Sam walked behind Gollum.  
  
Suddenly, Sam's slipped and his foot fell into water. "It's a bog!" Sam said. "He's led us into a swamp!"  
  
"A Swamp. Yesss. Yessssss. Come, master. We will take you on the safe paths through the mist. Come Hobbits, come. We go quickly." Gollum looked back at Frodo and Sam. He gestured them to follow him. "I found it, I did; the way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go 'round, for miles and miles. Come, quickly! Soft and quick as shadows we must be."  
  
As they were walking, little fires began to appear around the swamp. Sam suddenly noticed faces in the waters of the swamp. "There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!" he exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
"All dead; all rotten," Gollum replied. "Elves, and men, and orcses: a great battle long ago." Gollum turned to face the Hobbits. "The Dead Marshes. Yes! Yes! That is their name! This way!" Gollum faced forward. Then, he turned his head back around. "Don't follow the lights," he added. He continued to walk forward. Sam followed him. Sam's foot slipped into the water again. "Careful now!' Gollum said. "Or the Hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."  
  
Frodo, in a half trance, began to follow the little fires. He got to the edge of the water and looked at an Elf in armor. He began to lean over. Suddenly, the dead Elf opened its eyes, and Frodo fell into the water.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam yelled as Frodo fell into the water.  
  
Underneath the surface, ghoulish, greenish ghosts appeared. They began to reach out and tried to grab him. Frodo struggled as the ghosts tried to grab him. Frodo began to drown. Suddenly, a hand reached into the water and pulled him up.  
  
Frodo gasped and spit out water as he was pulled ashore by Gollum. Frodo looked at Gollum in thankfulness and disbelief. "Gollum?" he said.  
  
"DON'T follow the lights!" Gollum said.  
  
Sam rushed over to Frodo. Gollum began to walk away. "Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam asked. Frodo looked off at Gollum, panting heavily.  
  
* * * Night had now fallen. Sam was asleep, but Frodo was awake. He held the Ring in his palm and was staring at it and stroking it. Suddenly, he heard Gollum talking to himself. "Sooo bright. Sooo beautiful," Gollum said. Frodo quickly hid the Ring. He looked up and saw Gollum stroking the palm of his hand. "Our Precioussss," Gollum growled.  
  
"What did you say?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength," Gollum said.  
  
Frodo got up and crouched beside Gollum. "Who are you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Musn't ask us. Not its business. GOLLUM! GOLLUM!"  
  
"Gandalf told me you were one of the Riverfolk."  
  
"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home."  
  
"He said your life was a sad story."  
  
"They do not see what lies ahead when sun is faded and moon is dead."  
  
"You were not so different from a Hobbit once, were you--Sméagol?"  
  
Gollum looked up slightly. "What did you call me?" he asked.  
  
"That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago."  
  
"My-my name..Smé..Sméagol.."  
  
Suddenly, there was the piercing scream of a Ringwraith that pierced the night air. Gollum screamed in terror.  
  
Sam got up and looked into the air. "Black Riders!" he said.  
  
"Hide! Hide!" Gollum screamed in terror.  
  
"ARGH!" Frodo screamed. His wound from the Morgul blade began to hurt again. His memory drifted back to the Nazgul he saw when he had put the Ring on at Weathertop. He was not able to move off of the ground. "AH! ARGH!"  
  
Sam ran past Frodo and towards a bush. Then, he ran back to Frodo. "C'mon, Frodo! C'mon!"  
  
"They will see us! They will see us!" Gollum yelled from the safety of the bush. Frodo grabbed the Ring to his chest, immobilized. Sam dragged Frodo underneath the bush.  
  
Suddenly, the Nazgul appears. Instead of riding a horse, he was now riding a Fell Beast. Fell Beasts are basically crosses between snakes and bats.  
  
"I thought they were dead," Sam said.  
  
"Dead? No, you cannot kill them, no!" Gollum said. The Nazgul let out a piercing scream and flew close to the bush. "Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" Gollum said. "They are calling for it. They are calling for the Precious." Frodo put his hand inside his shirt in a full trance and searched for the Ring.  
  
Sam grabbed Frodo's hand out of his shirt and held it. "It's alright," he said. The Nazgul flew in one more circle, and then flew away.  
  
"Hurry, Hobbits," Gollum said. "The Black Gate is very close." Gollum cautiously snuck out from underneath the bush. Sam helped Frodo up and the two followed Gollum.  
  
* * *  
  
At Isengard, Saruman stood inside Orthanc and was conversing with Sauron through the Palantir. "The world is changing," Saruman said. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard..and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman..and the Union of the two towers? Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth."  
  
Saruman went down to the caverns where his Orcs and Uruk-Hai were working. "The old world will burn in the fires of Industry. Forests will fall," Saruman said in his mind. "A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc. We have only to remove those who oppose us."  
  
Saruman went out of the caves and into the middle of a group of Wildmen. "The Horse-men took your lands!" Saruman said. "They drove you people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!"  
  
"MURDERERS!" one Wildman said.  
  
"Take back the lands they stole from you! Burn every village!" The crowd roared in agreement and ran off out of Isengard. "It will begin in Rohan," Saruman said to himself. "Too long have these peasants stood against you, but no more. Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."  
  
* * *  
  
Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn rode to the outside of Edoras. "Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There lies Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." The four rode up to the city. Aragorn was the last one to get to the gate. As he got to the gate, the flag of Rohan came blowing down to the ground outside the gate. He looked at it for a minute, and then went into the city.  
  
As they went through the city on their horses, the people did not speak or show them any sign of welcome. They just remained silent. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered.  
  
The four got off of their horses and walked up the steps to the doors of the Golden Hall. Guards came through the doors as they got to the top of the stairs. "Ah," Gandalf said.  
  
"I cannot let you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayheme," one guard said. "By order of..Grima Wormtounge." Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The three gave their weapons to the guards. "Your staff," the guard said, whose name was Hama.  
  
"Eh? No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Hama bowed his head and smirked sympathetically. He and his guards went to the doors, and the doors opened up. The four followed after the guards. Gandalf gave Aragorn a wink, and Aragorn smiled.  
  
Hama bowed to Théoden and stepped aside so that the four could go in. Gandalf took Legolas's arm as they entered the hall. Wormtounge, who was sitting next to the very aged Théoden, whispered "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," into Théoden's ear.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said, letting go of Legolas's arm.  
  
"He's not welcome," Wormtounge whispered.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The aged Théoden asked.  
  
"A just question, my liege," Wormtounge said. He stood up and walked down from next to the throne. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Quiet!" Gandalf commanded. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf raised his staff at Wormtounge.  
  
"His staff," Wormtounge said. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"  
  
Wormtounge's guards rushed over to take Gandalf's staff. Before they could, they were stopped by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The three of them fought the guards as Gandalf walked towards Théoden. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."  
  
Wormtounge, who was now trying to crawl away, was stopped by Gimli. Gimli put his foot on him. Wormtounge opened his mouth in surprise and shock. "I would stay still if I were you," Gimli said.  
  
"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said as Théoden turned his head away from Gandalf. "I release you..from the spell."  
  
Théoden began to laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said teasingly.  
  
Gandalf took off his grey cloak to reveal his white robes. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," he said. He thrust his staff at Théoden, which threw him back on the throne.  
  
Eowyn, who was the niece of Théoden, rushed into the hall. Seeing what Gandalf was doing and misunderstanding, tried to run and stop him. Before she could, she was stopped by Aragorn. "Wait," Aragorn said.  
  
"If I go, Théoden dies!" Saruman said through Théoden.  
  
"You did not kill me," Gandalf said. "You will not kill him." He thrust his staff at Théoden again.  
  
"Rohan is mine," Saruman said, making Théoden's body fight against Gandalf's magic.  
  
"BE GONE!" Gandalf yelled. Saruman roared and forced Théoden's body to jump at Gandalf. Gandalf thrust his staff at Théoden's head, causing the spell Saruman had over Théoden to break.  
  
Théoden groaned and began to fall off of his throne. Eowyn rushed out of Aragorn's grip and over to her uncle's side. He fell off of his throne and Eowyn held him up. He looked up, and the grey and white began to fade from his face. His face became young again. He looked at Eowyn. "I know your face," he said. "Eowyn..Eowyn.." Eowyn smiled. Théoden looked up at Gandalf. "Gandalf?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said. He blew the hair out from in front of his face.  
  
Eowyn helped Théoden as he got up. Everyone in the hall was now watching. "Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said. He looked at his fingers.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Hama brought Théoden's sword to him. Shaking, Théoden grasped the pommel of the sword. Then, he grasped the hilt and drew it from its sheath. He looked at its marveled beauty for a minute. Then, his eyes turned to Wormtounge.  
  
The guards grabbed Wormtounge and threw him out the doors, and he rolled down the steps. Théoden followed, with his sword in hand. "I have only ever served you, my lord," Wormtounge said, crawling down the rest of the steps.  
  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden roared angrily. The people of Edoras had now gathered at the base of the steps.  
  
"Send me not from your sight!" Wormtounge pleaded as he crawled to the bottom step. Théoden raised his sword to kill Wormtounge, but before he could, Aragorn stopped him. "No, my lord, no!" Aragorn said, restraining Théoden. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Théoden looked at Aragorn and loosened his grip on his sword.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" Wormtounge yelled as he got up. He pushed through the people and to the stables. He got his horse and rode out of the city.  
  
"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn yelled. Every last person bowed down to him, including Aragorn.  
  
"Where is Theodred?" Théoden asked as he turned around and looked at the people on the stairs. "Where is my son?"  
  
So ends the third part of The Adventures of the Fellowship. Stay tuned for The Adventures of the Fellowship-Part 4-Helm's Deep, Entmoot, and Ithilien. 


End file.
